Tender Moments
by storyteller362
Summary: When Isabel's experiment causes a fire, Gabe does the only thing he can do and get her out of there. Elena manages to put the fire out and help Gabe as much as she could. Slight romance and slight sister bonding. Reviews are appreciated!


**I really really wanted to write a Gabelena oneshot for awhile before working on Leap (I'm trying to be careful with my oc in that story before publishing) and today's episode inspired me! Man I miss writing these. This is supposed to be set after a different time but the situation is kind of the same.**

* * *

The fire was odorless as it didn't smell, which made it even more dangerous. Gabe could only watch confused as the fire was burning at the brick but didn't seem to be leaving any marks. He remembered seeing this before as he remembered what had happened when Shuriki first attacked with a power like this. Confused he stepped closer to watch it as Elena was soon in his vision behind him. The two of them were in the middle of fencing when they heard the explosion.

"Gabe, Isa's in there," she said as his mind flashed to the young princess that he could see as a little sister. Elena looked horrified as she went and tried to get closer to the door to the lab.

"Elena go and get your scepter and see if you could put this out with it. I'll go get your sister."

With the fire not producing smoke or order she could burn as Gabe made his way down the steps as he stopped short just outside the door throwing his arms over his face. It was hot as his uniform felt sticky against his skin. Elena had turned to run and get her scepter as Gabe couldn't just stand there and see how long it would take. His instinct was telling him to get in there and save her again as he remembered the olaball game and Isabel at the top of that pole, a rush of protectiveness waved over him.

Taking a breath, he threw himself over the flames as he felt hot flashes across his body. His hissed as the flames licked at his body as he pushed open the door into the room. He thought he could see white flame from around him as that was the hottest fire. Isabel turned and saw Gabe jump into her new lab as she seemed to be sobbing and coughing some as the smoke was stinging her eyes.

"Gabe," she gasped as she saw him panting and then at the flames that were starting to cover the door. The room was starting to heat up quickly as there was a fire at the palace. He was taking off his jacket as he put it around Isabel's shoulders. "I didn't mean for my experiment to blow up. I only just..."

"That doesn't matter," said Gabe remaining calm. "I need your arms covered so you don't get burned." He looked for the slightest of opening to get them out together before the building could burn down underneath him. Isabel looked at him fearful as he put his arms around her ready to protect her from the inferno.

She tucked her head against his chest as Gabe finally saw the opening as he could see Elena struggling to keep her orange flame against the smoke, hoping this power worked on natural fires as well. He swallowed his fear as he remembered that this is what he trained for and leaped. Elena's orange flame was being sustained until the entire thing was out.

"Go Elena," he said after a minute before putting Isabel down checking her over.

He gasped as a few burns were on his exposed skin but made sure that Isabel was okay before looking at his own injuries. The young guard was burned as he remembered getting these are the bakery before. It couldn't be too bad… He gasped out as he tried to keep the tears from coming. Oh this was much worse then any burns he got from the bakery.

"Isal! Gabe!" called Elena as she saw the two of them at the top of the steps. He smiled as he saw Elena as Isabel was looking at his wounds herself. She hugged Isabel close as she was checking her up and down for any marks she might have gotten while facing the fire. "Oh my gosh, Isa I was so scared and worried. What happened? This wasn't open flame was it?" She wasn't angry as what could have happened would have been a lot worse."

"I was just putting finishing touches on my machine. I didn't think it would explode. I'm so sorry Elena," she said crying as she hugged her sister close as Elena pulled her sister tightly against her.

Elena wiped her sisters face as smiled at her. "I'm just happy to see you safe." Then she turned to see him as her eyes grew wide and yet there was that tenderness. "Gabe, you saved Isa. Gracias, I don't… Oh my gosh Gabe you're hurt."

"Elena, we have to get him to the doctor," said Isabel, "now."

"Princess, Elena, Isabel," he started to say as Elena brushed her fingers against his skin. He felt slight goosebumps against her touch. Not from being injured but from the butterflies that flew in his stomach. He was over his crush on her, he told himself, it was done. Yet, he couldn't help but take in her scent of flowers, slight sweat, and something he just couldn't put his finger on.

"We'll get you to the doctor or at least…" said Elena. "Isabel go get Mateo and tell him what happened. He might be able to make a salve or something to help with the healing process."

The younger girl ran off as Gabe let Elena look him over. He felt his head buzz a little remembering what he just did. Then his body heated up again as Elena was practically right next to him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest all the way up to his ears. Finally, the two of them reaching the main room for a chair as she hoped that Isabel would be here soon with something to help Gabe. Mateo was here today as she remembered him coming in but she couldn't just leave Gabe alone. The doctor wouldn't really have anything.

There was a slight warmth of her own throughout her own body. She liked being close to Gabe, he felt a little clammy but that could be from what just happened. His muscles hard underneath her finger tips as she let them linger, as if she was memorizing him. He didn't exactly have soft skin, but he felt gentle. Like he would never hurt her. Dare she think it, she liked how protective he was of Isabel back there.

"Gabe thank you for saving Isa," she said seriously. "I don't know what I would do without her or you…" she let her thoughts linger as she didn't know how to finish that. Obviously, he thought of her as a friend, but Elena… Well, she might be feeling a little something extra for her guard at the moment. Maybe, just maybe, it might have been a little longer. She brushed it off as something he did as heroic and protection but nothing more. An easy smile stretched across her face as Isabel came back with a bowl.

"Mateo has Olivia, but otherwise he would be here," explained the younger princess as Elena remembered he was supposed to tutor today.

"That's alright," said Elena. "I'll dress the wound as best as I can, did Mateo tell me what do?"

"He said just rub it in and then cover it for two hours and then you should be back to normal Gabe," said Isabel. "I'll get water, you probably need to stay hydrated." She turned to leave but before she could get to the door she turned to him and hugged him around the waist avoiding his arms and hurting him. "Thank you for saving me. I didn't think that my experiment would do that. It wasn't even with open flame..."

"It's my duty and honor Princess Isabel," he said seeing her guilty face. "As your guard and as your friend; I wouldn't just leave you." He tried to put his arms around her as he winced some, but Isabel squeeze him a little tighter before leaving the room for real this time.

Elena turned to the wounds and started to pat the salve onto the burns rubbing it in gently as he felt the electricity between them as he tried his best to ignore that. A small smile as on her face as he seemed to be enjoying this, just taking care of him. It felt nice actually, as she could only make it up to him for getting her sister out of there.

"Elena thank you," he said after a minute. "That was great the way you put that fire out. You're growing stronger and stronger with the scepter. I only wish I had that kind of strength and could do what you do with magic."

Alright, that might have gone a little too far as Elena flushed pink with pride. "Well I do what I can," she said beaming with pride. "But that was really brave to get Isabel out of there while I was gone. And of using your jacket to keep her safe even if meant you getting hurt." She smiled warmly at him as Gabe didn't know what to say. He cleared his throat as he grinned softly. There really wasn't anything to say as he struggled to find the proper words.

She tightened the bandages on his arm as it had to stay on there for two hours as she nodded as if saying that she would take them off as well. Until finally his burns were treated. They were alone as Elena could only imagine telling her abuela what happened before bringing an entire pitcher of water up. It was quiet between them as Gabe looked like he wanted to say something but before his words could get out, Elena got close next to him. They're bodies closer then ever Elena was leaning into him. Before Gabe could react, Elena had her lips brush against his cheek. It was soft and feather light as before it got a little harder as Elena was pressed her lips up against his other cheek. Oh, this felt nice as his body tensed up a little before relaxing into his chair and the closeness, her soft hands on his shoulders.

Their faces were so close that he could make out every eyelash as her amber eyes were slightly wet and filled with concern and yet, hope as if all their troubles would go away soon. She was almost close to losing her sister today. No wonder she was really upset as he could imagine the feeling. It would be the same if he lost Elena but that just left him confused. His feelings for Elena formed from a crush to something much bigger he realized as Elena pulled away from him.

"If there's anything I could do," she said as Gabe's thoughts went from logical to a million other places. Some of which he hoped to never resurface again as his face started to turn red.

The door opened again as Isabel had water for the three of them.

"Gabe, abuela wants to invite you to dinner," said Isabel. "I told her that you could come so our abuelos could thank you personally."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Gabe as Isabel beamed proudly gesturing for him to drink up. His thoughts drifted back to Elena as she had a little confused look on her face. He'd have to ask about that as Isabel was talking animatedly to Elena about something now. The two sisters hugged as Elena peppered her face with kisses telling her not to do that again, she had really scared her. Gabe just grinned softly to himself as right now as he just watched the sisters. He was just glad to be of service and help them as much as he can. From next to Isabel, Elena smiled warmly at him as she could only think she'd be saving the seat next to her at dinner for him.


End file.
